


Caress Me Down

by dracomalfoy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Post-Series, Power Play, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place post-series between the time when Lin is born and Suyin is conceived. This is just gratuitous smut, I have no shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caress Me Down

It's amazing how other women can make him weak in the knees and yet Toph renders him completely useless. Her grip, so possessive and excruciatingly tight, keeps him in his place and Sokka knows he's hers until she decides otherwise.

Sweat prickles at the back of his neck as her fingers do their work kneading into him like he's sand. How she ever got so good at this, he'll never really know. Perhaps practice really does make perfect. A shallow exhale passes from parted lips and Sokka finds himself leaning his forehead into her shoulder, steadying his balance as a tremor of pleasure ripples through his body.

“ _Uhnn_ , _Chief_...”

He knows just how much that title of power and authority riles her up when it plays across his tongue. She may not enjoy every asset of the position she now holds in Republic City, but when her favorite Councilman visits her office, no one can protest when Toph decides to take an extra long lunch break.

“ _Yeah, Meathead? Got something to say?_ ”

Toph smiles that crooked, teasing grin that's barely changed since they were kids (although it now possesses far more adult intentions when she wears it). She palms him thoroughly, reveling in the sensation of feeling him harden beneath her thin fingers. She may not be able to see him, but she's never had a problem knowing what he _feels_ like.

_Spirits_ , he can become so lost when he's like this with her. It's easy to forget that they are in public –– at the station, of all places –– and there are officers right outside the door. As much as Sokka wishes he could call out to the full volume his voice could carry, he's not incredibly intent on another noise complaint from their peers. And he definitely doesn't need word traveling to their friends and Katara...

He shakes his head in response, wisps of hair free from his wolftail hanging messily against his forehead and tickling the skin of Toph's neck. She shows so much self-control, so much agency over him; Sokka almost curses the Spirits for how he just melts into her touch without inhibition every time she lays her hands on him.

Her fingers run his entire length, thumb circling over the tip of his cock and picking up wet precum only to smear it into their friction as she rubs him with a quickened rhythm. Heart hammering with each heavy pulse of lust in his bloodstream, Sokka muffles a moan into Toph's pale skin, his lips connecting with the spot where her neck curves into her shoulder.

He's too busy lost in a wave of ecstasy to notice her eyelids flutter over unseeing eyes and the way she swallows a tiny noise down her throat as if struggling to keep composure. Toph would never admit how she thinks of these encounters on the nights when she cannot fall asleep to save her life. How she uses these fingers to pleasure herself imagining him and the way he submits to her instead. How she has to bite down on her lips as not to shout his name and wake Lin as she sleeps in the other room.

Sokka gives in now, his hips twitching and rocking forward to thrust into her hand as she strokes him so expertly. His breathing, hot against her skin, accelerates to match his rapid heartbeat. He wants to speak her name, to moan his appreciation in her ear and tell her just how skilled she is, but of course, Toph already knows all that. She knows how much he wants her and even if she _couldn't_ feel every single reaction in his body and his raw, visceral emotions through the touch of her fingertips, she has never questioned the way he's drawn to her.

“ _Uhhhhnn_ , _Toph_ ...” he husks in an almost-growl, hands gripping the edge of her desk more out of the need for support than anything else. The dull ache in the pit of his stomach grows hotter and hotter: a volcano ready to explode with Toph as his one and only catalyst.

She suddenly notices how sweat beads down her temple and her uniform weighs heavily on her muscular frame –– obviously needing to be removed –– but she shakes the feeling and trades it for the satisfaction of dragging Sokka closer and closer to the edge. He's absolutely powerless, moaning his approval in shallow, breathy huffs. He's nearly reached his breaking point and she knows it ( _Spirits_ , does she know it).

“ _Kiss me, Sokka_ ,” she whispers with a voice laced in urgency.

And her demand is met with obedience. Rough hands from years of wielding weapons and the icy conditions of the Southern Water Tribe settle at either side of her face, fingers slipping into the tight confines of Toph's bun to tangle in the soft black locks of her hair. Their lips connect as if perfectly molded to fit with one another, hot breath mingling in strangled groans from both parties.

He kisses her with an undeniable hunger, clutching her close as he feels his limbs tremble with rapidly approaching release. Toph can't stop now and she squeezes her hand from base to tip, pressed to Sokka with her entire body so he knows _exactly_ who he belongs to.

With a flick of her tongue across his and her hand's steadily fast rhythm moving with the erratic bucking of his hips, Toph is finally rewarded with her prize.

His breath hitches in his throat and Sokka has to pull from his lover's lips to hush himself against her cheek. Eyes rolling back, skin burning hot, the heat in his gut boils over and within seconds he's slicking her fingers and cumming into the palm of her hand. He's pulling on her hair, gripping her for dear life and Toph can't complain because she can _feel, hear, smell_ just how weak he is under her control. This is why she brings him here while she should otherwise be working –– to feel him fall apart under her command. To feel him give himself over to her so willingly, so completely.

The haze of mind-erasing pleasure seems to last hours and yet only mere seconds have gone by before Sokka's able to relax himself against the desk beneath him. Face tingling and lips swollen from her rough kisses, his head falls into the crook of Toph's neck. He keeps his eyes closed as he regains the ability to breathe normally again, hands resting at her shoulders.

“ _Mmm, thanks, Chief..._ ” he hums with a low, sated voice.

Toph's released herself from his sensitive cock and for a moment, Sokka's not sure what she'll do with the mess he's made of her hands –– but when he feels the pressure against the front of his uniform, his eyes snap open.

“ _Toph!_ ”

“ _What?_ ”

She's grinning a faux innocence he wants to devour from her lips.

“ _I have to wear this for the rest of the day! People are gonna see that and know what it is!_ ” he hisses, glaring down at the fresh stain on the blue-grey fabric of his outfit.

“ _Aw c'mon, **I** don't see anything._ ”

“ _Very funny._ ”

Her features are alight with playful salaciousness and Sokka can hardly be mad at her for more than a minute.

“ _You know you've got a meeting soon..._ ”

She leans forward, hands finding their grip at his thighs as she nearly lets her lips brush against the stubble surrounding his mouth. Toph could kiss him right then and there, but such a gentle gesture isn't in her nature. No, she has something more than kisses in mind.

Bending the uniform from her body, she releases it with a flick of her wrist so it lands quietly to the floor and leaves her wearing only the thin fabric of her underclothes. She takes his hand in hers –– still so hot to the touch –– and guides it from her chest down past her hips until finally she curls his fingers between her legs. Sokka's face flushes with warmth, but he doesn't pull back.

“ _Better work fast, then, Councilman._ ”

 


End file.
